


Wendigos and Wings

by lilymae92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilymae92/pseuds/lilymae92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is adjusting to life without grace, and begs to start hunting with the brothers. They try to keep themselves busy, show him the ropes, but some things take time... and sometimes, other things take priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wendigos and Wings

As the wendigo rounded the corner, Dean shoved Castiel towards the Impala, Sam holding behind to take care of the issue. Cas wasn’t ready for the field, yet, and it was more than evident by his missed shots. Out of breath, Dean flung open the door to the back seat and shoved Cas inside, frowning deep, “You could’ve got yourself killed!" His voice was gruff, disgruntled by all means. It didn’t make the situation any better.

Cas glared lightly, pulling Dean in to avoid having Sam crash into the open door. He fell on top of the other as Sam’s back fell into the door, hurrying off the instant after to finish fighting off the creature. Dean simply watched Castiel’s face, his own features beginning to soften. He hadn’t meant to yell… but he couldn’t just say that, and admit that he was scared.

The angel slid his hands to Dean’s sides, propping him up so he wouldn’t bear all of his weight upon him. Not that it really bothered him, but he wasn’t sure if it would bother Dean. So, to play it safe… he kept his hands there, trying to keep his breathing even. 

Dean noticed the hand placement, his own heart starting to race. He had been planning on heading back out to help Sam with the fight, but… Sam could hold his own ground. Besides, he could hear the sounds of the wendigo die off, supposedly as the wendigo itself died off. That put him at enough ease to focus on the situation at hand. 

Their breathing was heavy, mingling between them with a certain heat. It was starting to fog up the windows, as well as their minds, giving the moment a rather passionate seriousness that neither of them wanted to break. The echoes of recent events seemed to buzz through the air, past words reverberating, without needing repeated. 

Castiel took in a ragged breath, deep blue eyes wandering carefully along Dean’s face. The man’s features were chiseled, his jawline sharp and covered in stubble. His lips were lightly chapped, evidence that the previous night had been spent on the bottle. He knew he was trying to quit, but there were some nights he noticed the man take a bottle of whiskey to his room… or two. 

Swallowing hard, one hand moved up along to the man’s chin, tracing a scar from a previous battle with his fingertips. Dean took in a breath, but didn’t dare say anything, his eyes searching the angel’s face with just as much focus. His nose brushed the tip of the other’s, breathing slow and uneven. Sam would be busy chopping up the wendigo… then burning it in it’s grave. No interruptions. Just… something he had been waiting for for a long time. 

The man beneath him shifted suddenly, planting a soft kiss upon his lips. He wasn’t too shocked, the inevitable moment a near relief. His eyes drifted shut, one supporting hand moving to cup the back of his angel’s neck, deepening the kiss. That was it… Years of tension ebbed away as they locked lips, their bodies now pressing lightly against each other as Cas slid his other hand up along Dean’s chest, exploring. Exploring the body that he remade, atom by atom. Remolded, perfect, flawless. Shaped by his own two hands. 

The kiss grew more intense as Dean let his supporting hand wander away, edging to push Castiel’s coat back just a tad. There were some days that he missed the trenchcoat, but others… he was glad it hung up in the bunker. His knee shifted to keep himself steady, absentmindedly pressing gently against Castiel’s crotch.

That only made him groan, a foreign sound for the angel. One he had only heard in movies and graphic television shows, and sometimes… well, sometimes coming from the recesses of Dean’s room, when the man was alone. Pulling his lips back for a moment, he took in a long breath, moving in one quick motion to shift Dean onto his back. It was similar to a mild wrestling move, but the angel didn’t have time for niceties… and he didn’t really understand how things were supposed to progress. 

It was clear to him, however, that as soon as Dean was the one laying below him, that he had made the right decision. Dean’s cheeks were flushed a light red, his arms instantly wrapping around Castiel’s neck to pull him down against him for another deep kiss. That was much better. 

Cas’ hands worked to edge the hem of Dean’s shirt up, inch by inch. He needed to know that this wasn’t a dream… That he was really there, gasping for air and whispering for more. It wasn’t long before Dean untangled himself long enough to toss the shirt aside, Cas taking the moment to do the same with his suit jacket. 

Dean stared, knowing he could never get enough of that view. Cas paused, knowing that the look he was getting was one that meant he needed to take a moment to breathe. Dean’s forest green orbs wandered along the other man’s chest. His angel… He smiled soft, sliding his hands up to unbutton the white dress shirt the man wore, pulling him a tad closer to whisper, “Castiel…" He drew out each syllable, letting the name roll off of his tongue like a sweet, sweet wine. 

"Castiel…" He whispered again, leaning up just a bit for a kiss, continuing to disrobe him, “My angel." A soft chuckle echoed from Dean’s throat, music to Cas’ ears. He let slip another rough groan, instinctively pressing his hips against Dean’s. Little did he know, as he tore off his shirt and was dragged back in for a kiss, that Sam was done with his work. Covered in blood, ash, and dirt… and none too eager to witness what he was about to run into in the Impala. 

Dean’s fingers dug through Cas’ hair with an urgent need, his own hips shifting back against his angel’s in a sort of rhythm. Cas only grew louder and louder as they picked up speed, the friction between them starting to affect him greatly. His lips dove towards his lover’s neck, unable to continue to lip lock without feeling lightheaded. 

One hand slid to Dean’s hip, the other up along to the opposite side of his neck, holding it in place so he could suckle fierce, leaving his mark. Dean simply whimpered and whined in pleasure, hands moving from Castiel’s hair down to his chest, and then eventually his hips. Pulling them closer, he pressed, whispering Castiel’s name over and over again. Each time, more urgent than the last. 

Sam simply stared through the window, lips parted as he watched on. His emotions were conflicted, mind in a whirl. Sure, he wanted Dean to be happy, and he had a great suspicion that his brother had a thing for the angel, but… They were making out in the back seat, leaving him to do all of the dirty work.

He had half a mind to simply walk back into town, but then he remembered that town was over five miles out, and he didn’t have that luxury. So, he sighed and rounded the car, tucking his tools in the trunk, and hoping that would alert the two lovebirds to his presence. By the sounds of it, he thought they might not have. 

They had, though, Dean’s whimpering quieting so that Cas could barely hear it. Their grips on each other loosened, breathing still heavy as Cas left small, sweet kisses lining Dean’s shoulder. They knew they didn’t have long before Sam came back, but they really couldn’t help it. Dean didn’t even bother moving to correct their position when Sam popped open the driver’s door, moving to start the car and drive. He simply lay, letting Cas leave his little kisses, and letting one of his hands run up through the angel’s hair in a comforting manner. 

Sam simply smiled, murmuring under his breath, 

"Finally."


End file.
